I'd Wait Forever
by Claire O'Donnell
Summary: What if Noah from the Notebook was working for the Crawley's in Downton Abbey? And what if he fell in love with Lady Sybil?


Sybil bit into her toast again as Carson entered the dining room and handed her father that day's post.

Lord Robert Grantham thanked Carson and proceeded to open the post.

"Dear Lord." Robert proclaimed.

Sybil put her toast down and looked at him.

"Papa, what is it? You've gone ever so pale." She said.

"Carson, could you fetch Cora for me? And if possible make a call to my mother." Robert instructed.

Carson nodded and left the room.

"Papa?" Sybil said.

Robert ignored her for a second time.

* * *

"His Lordship must be in such a state." Mrs Hughes said shaking her head.

Carson nodded in agreement.

"Both his heirs gone down with the Titanic and he is refusing to listen to the Countess' idea of making Lady Mary heiress. Goodness knows what he is going to do." Carson informed her.

"Well your interview for the footman position is sitting in your office. He's already been in there 15 minutes." Mrs Hughes told Carson.

"Yes, business as usual until further notice." Carson said making his way into his office.

He entered to see a young man sitting at the desk. Carson shut the door behind him.

The man stood up and looked at Carson.

Carson assessed the man's appearance.

He looked early 20's, about 6ft tall, athletic build, scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes.

He held his hand for Carson.

"Noah, Noah Calhoun." He introduced himself.

Carson took his hand and motioned for him to sit down once again.

Carson took the seat opposite Noah.

"Your application really did impress me, Mr Calhoun but please tell me why you left your last employment." Carson asked him.

"The Bukkater family moved abroad, Mr Carson, and could only take a handful of staff with them." He answered.

Carson nodded. He liked Noah.

* * *

Sybil sat on the end of her sister's bed.

"Granny seems to think Papa should just make your heiress." Sybil said.

"Yes well Papa is most against that idea so I am now going to be forced to marry someone else." Mary said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Did you not love Patrick?" Sybil asked.

"Not greatly, no."

"So why did you agree to marry him?"

"For Downton."

"But shouldn't you marry for love?"

"Oh Sybil, women like us do not get married for love." Mary smiled.

Sybil shook her head and looked at the floor.

She didn't believe what Mary had just said. Sybil was going to marry someone she loved.

Patrick Crawley and his father, James Crawley had died on the Titanic ship as it sunk to the bottom of the ocean after hitting an iceberg.

James was Robert's cousin and was heir to Downton Abbey.

Sybil left Mary's room.

She was watching her feet as she walked down the hallway and all of sudden she felt someone walk into her.

As she landed on her bottom to the floor, she looked up to see someone she did not recognise.

"Oh my God, my ladyship. I am so sorry." The young man said.

Sybil couldn't take her eyes off him. He was beautiful. His blue eyes like the sky.

He held his hand out for Sybil to take which she did. He pulled her to her feet, his cheeks now a bright shade of pink.

Noah looked at Sybil and was taken away by her beauty.

Her brown hair tied up in a neat bun and her blue eyes matched his. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life. No wonder his cheeks were burning up.

"I'm so sorry. I don't really know where I'm going and I took that corner sharp." He said, as Sybil stood up.

"It's OK. I wasn't looking where I was going. You must be the new footman?" She asked.

Noah nodded.

"Noah Calhoun, your ladyship."

He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"Sybil."

Noah smiled and Sybil smiled back as the butterflies raged round her stomach.

"How are you finding it so far?" She asked him politely.

"A lot harder than my last job. Carson accepts nothing less than perfection." He answered.

Sybil nodded.

"Yes I can imagine. See you at dinner." She said, walking past him.

She could not resist one last look before she did.

Neither could Noah.

* * *

As Noah sat down at the dinner table with the rest of the servants, he noticed someone he did not recognise.

"Who's that?" He whispers to Thomas.

"Mr Bates, his lordship's new valet."

Noah looked at Thomas confused.

"But I thought you were Lord Grantham's valet?"

"I was but Bates was his lordships Batman during the Boer War and personally requested Bates take over the role. I do think his lordship is aware yet that Mr Bates relies on walking stick." Thomas informed him.

As much as Noah liked Thomas, he could be quite mean and Bates seemed nice enough.

He was the new guy as well and he wasn't prepared to take sides this early on.

* * *

Sybil stared blankly at the wall as her father explained that he had discovered the identity of a new heir, a distance cousin.

"I am writing to him to invite him to Downton so we can all meet him, especially Mary." Robert said.

Sybil noticed that Mary's smile was forced.


End file.
